<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Things Have Changed by Jam Blute (CrookedCompass)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927348">How Things Have Changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCompass/pseuds/Jam%20Blute'>Jam Blute (CrookedCompass)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ferdibert Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Hubert von Vestra, M/M, POV Hubert von Vestra, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Soft Hubert von Vestra, Spoilers, mentioned child death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCompass/pseuds/Jam%20Blute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons unknown, Hubert has become a 10-year-old again with no memory of anything after. Linhardt is working on a solution, but Hubert is amazed to find how different his life is from how he expected it to be when he was an adult.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ferdibert Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ferdibert Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seemingly overnight, Hubert's transformed from adult to child with no recollection of his events coming after Her Majesty was taken away to Fhirdiad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hubert mumbled wordlessly as he woke, blinking blearily and taking in his surroundings. It was about dawn—when his father had trained him to wake up as a guardian to Her Majesty—and he was in a plush armchair near the large bed in the room. These were not his quarters, but this was the Enbarr palace. The stonework of it was unmistakable as anything else.</p><p>The person in the bed had long, wavy hair, and their gentle breathing signified they were still asleep. In the dim early sunlight, all Hubert could determine was this person had a sturdy build, tanned skin, and pretty orange hair. The uniform hanging by the armoire made it seem like they were a general or politician of some kind.</p><p>Shifting his legs, Hubert realized his pants were much too big on him. Better to kick them off than risk falling in them if he kept them on and tried to walk. Reaching up to the high-collared cloak enveloping him, he undid that as well. The long white shirt would make a suitable nightgown.</p><p>He slid down off the chair and walked unheard to the arched double doors. It opened silently without trouble, and Hubert found himself in the familiar halls of the residential wing of the palace. Disturbingly, he could not remember climbing into that chair the night before or why he’d wear clothes that hung on him like that. The last clear memory he had was being dragged back to Enbarr by the soldiers his father sent.</p><p>Still, he had to check Lady Edelgard’s room to be certain.</p><p>Hugging the wall, Hubert made his way past the emperor’s quarters to the childhood room of Lady Edelgard. There was no reason to disturb Emperor Ionius on account of Hubert’s confusion. And he had no interest in encountering the Adrestian guard serving his father. Conveniently, he reached her room without incident only to find it as empty as he remembered. Worse, in fact. Dusty sheets covered most furniture in that space, and few personal effects remained. This room had been vacant for some time. Years, even.</p><p>He should go through what was there to find some clues as to what occurred and where his memories had gone.</p><p>“Lord Vestra?” A soldier came in through the open door behind him. A careless mistake, Hubert should have known better. “Wait, you’re—”</p><p>Diving behind the soldier, Hubert kicked out the back of her knees and ran out into the hall again. The cry to catch him soon followed, and he was faced with a small squad of them in seconds. They were nothing if not efficient. Attacking them was taking it too far and he’d be punished for doing it, but they were working under that same handicap. Rushing the soldier on the far left, he drew their dagger and brandished it defensively.</p><p>If they were to capture him and haul him off for scolding, they would need to earn it.</p>
<hr/><p>Standing before the emperor’s door in shackles, Hubert had to admit it was an odd choice. The soldiers handled him more politely than he expected. And why would they not bring him to his father rather than Emperor Ionius?</p><p>“Your Majesty,” the man leading the squad announced as he knocked on her door. “There’s been an incident with Lord Vestra.”</p><p>Something with his father? That might explain their decision… Or it would have, until a clearly grown Edelgard opened the door in her red robe and pale golden nightgown. She was older, though not old enough to justify the stark white of her hair spilling over her shoulders. His eyebrows raised on their own and his mouth fell open. This was clearly far more complicated than he thought.</p><p>“Hubert?”</p><p>“Lady Edelgard,” he answered sheepishly with as much of a bow as he could manage while the guard behind him held his shoulder. “Forgive me. I don’t know what’s happened.”</p><p>“Why are you in manacles?”</p><p>“Ah, right. He, um…” The guard holding him trailed off, letting go to fumble with keys to undo his shackles. “He had a dagger. Bit someone too.”</p><p>“Hubert!” There was a laugh hiding behind that chastising tone, but he still ducked his head in shame.</p><p>“I—didn’t know.” He rubbed at his wrists where the cuffs had hung heavily, considering they weren’t made for someone quite so young.</p><p>Her hand on his shoulder brought him to look up to her. She looked so different, despite immediately knowing it had to be her. Those violet eyes were uncommon, for starters, but there was a commanding way she carried herself that truly would never change.</p><p>“It’s alright, Hubert. We’ll call Linhardt and figure this out.”</p>
<hr/><p>Apparently, a member of the guard had some spare clothes for Hubert to borrow that would fit him better. That was very gracious of them, considering he’d attacked them before. He supposed that was on account of him being the minister to the Imperial household despite his new regression to being 10 years old.</p><p>“Linhardt,” he acknowledged the approach of the medic to where he waited on the bed in his ministerial quarters.</p><p>“Hubert! I don’t think I’ve ever been taller than you before.” Holding a hand above him to cast some modified faith spell, Linhardt smiled down at him. He didn’t seem changed much either. Tired, but wasn’t that always the case? They didn’t interact as often as Caspar and Linhardt did, but Hubert knew that much for certain. “I forgot how cute you were as a kid. Your hair is much fluffier now.”</p><p>“I’m not a child. I’m 10.” The magic ran through his body with the light, soothing chill it always had. It wasn’t healing, but he couldn’t quite tell what it was accomplishing. It felt somewhat like Silence in the way that its effects could be felt immediately but were difficult to place unless you came across what it was affecting. “And I can’t help how my hair is.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. My mistake.” he answered flatly, humoring him. Hubert frowned up at him and just got a wider, more amused smile back. “Well, let’s find out what happened to you.”</p><p>“Hubert,” the interruption came from the door, that long-haired person who was in the room he started in. In better lighting, Hubert realized he was a man—a pretty one at that. Even worried, his features were equally delicate and strong. It seemed suitable that his hair and eyes were both the hue of some valuable gem. That someone like him would be so worried about Hubert, and in the context of waking up in his room, led him to wonder what connected them. “Hubert, are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes,” he confirmed, eyes darting between him and Linhardt, unsure of what else to add.</p><p>“He doesn’t remember you,” Linhardt explained, moving his hand over Hubert’s head and down towards his chest. “He didn’t shrink, he’s actually 10.”</p><p>“Ah.” He nodded, still pouting with worry, but it quickly turned to a small smile. “I see. Well, you are the chief medic of Adrestia. If anyone can set this right, it would be you.”</p><p>“I’m figuring it all out right now. But flattery doesn’t help with focusing,” Linhardt quipped with a smirk. They were friends, then. That took work with Linhardt, who spent most of his time reading or napping. Caspar only got through with persistence, as far as Hubert could tell. His own efforts to get closer to him were never so effective, and then the incident occurred. He didn’t care much for friends after that.</p><p>“Are you—” His voice caught in his throat, and Hubert had to remind himself what his mother taught him when strangers disquieted him: they’re only people. Beautiful people with obvious care and concern in their warm eyes like fields of marigold. Gulping, Hubert tried again. “Do we work together?”</p><p>“We do,” he said fondly. Hubert never expected people to talk to him like that again since losing Edelgard in Fhirdiad. He was working so hard to make himself into someone fierce and capable enough to prevent any other betrayals against Lady Edelgard, when he did find her again, and for that, he could not let others close. How did this happen? “I’m also your husband.”</p><p>His face burned up immediately, the red of the blush spreading to his ears and down his neck as he felt his eyes go wide. Snapping his gaze to his feet, Hubert’s shoulders raised instinctively. His <em>husband</em>? The man was something from an opera, and he chose to marry <em>Hubert</em>?</p><p>“Didn’t you know, Ferdinand?” Through a chuckle and another wave of this strange spell, Linhardt decided to tease them both on top of it all. “Hubert was shy as a not-child.”</p><p>“Ferdinand? Von Aegir?” The treacherous prime minister’s son? Hubert looked back up at that. “But you’re so beautiful!”</p><p>Haltingly at first, then heartily, he laughed. “Well, you are right that my father is not much to look at. Or to admire as a person.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Linhardt agreed, obviously not listening. Dismissing the spell, he stepped back from the oversized bed. “I should have all I need now. Oh, and,” he paused, pointing at Ferdinand. “Make sure he doesn’t bite anyone else, okay?”</p><p>“He… bit someone?”</p><p>Burying his face in his hands, Hubert could only manage to string together three words. “Please forget that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like my little headcanon that Hubert was even less socially graceful and actually a bit reserved and shy around strangers. Probably more standoffish than shy when they're not quite so pretty, haha. Comments are appreciated!</p><p>You can <a href="https://jamblute.tumblr.com/">follow me on Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/jamblute/">on Twitter</a> for more of my works and just things I like to share and chat about in general.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hubert waits with Ferdinand while his room is prepared for him, and he attempts to both be friendly with his future spouse and decipher the context of the present day. What sort of person did he become? What transpired with Lady Edelgard between his memories as a child and now? Where are the other Hresvelg children and his father? </p><p>He can't expect to have answers on the first day of his 'condition', but it's never too soon to begin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Linhardt gone to study or nap, that only left Hubert and Ferdinand. The current Prime Minister of Adrestia, a former general in her proud army, and Hubert’s future husband as it so happened.</p><p>That made speaking to him notably difficult, though he didn’t seem to mind. Each glance from Hubert was returned with a steady smile. Ferdinand had to be used to his silences, then. He waited calmly with his legs crossed in the chair that Hubert woke up in earlier. Curls upon curls fell over his broad shoulders in waves of sun-burnt orange. Sheer chiffon sleeves allowed the definition of his arms to be seen regardless, and a V neckline confirmed that his build was hardly limited to his lower body and arms. Scars littered his forearms and legs among the freckles, a contrast of sunny days and grim battles that was not lost on him.</p><p>He wondered if he’d been there for when those scars were earned. Perhaps his older self had even more of his own to show. As it was, he’d already incurred a handful of scars.</p><p>Still seated at the edge of the large poster bed, he waited for Lady Edelgard to return with an update on the state of his childhood quarters not far from where hers once were. Hubert certainly couldn’t spend what remained of the early morning here among ornamental pillows that lay piled up to his right. In the likely event that Linhardt couldn’t resolve this in a single day, he would need somewhere to sleep. A place that wasn’t here. Based on the end tables alone, it was plain which side belonged to whom—and neither was truly his. The Hubert of this time was someone he would one day be but was not yet.</p><p>“It must be strange,” Hubert started, eager to fill the silence that normally didn’t trouble him. That day was one for oddities. “Seeing me so young.”</p><p>“I never expected to, that is true.” The exhaustion of an unexpected awakening weighed on his shoulders and eyelids equally, but he remained sociable. Hubert’s assumption was that trait was in his nature. “But I can also admit to seeing it as a delightful opportunity.”</p><p>“I don’t see how.” He looked at his feet brushing against the plush burgundy rug beside the bed. Although he was tall for his age, he had ample growing left to do. His adult self could do even the simplest tasks, such as getting in and out of bed, with greater ease than he could. No doubt there were other deficiencies to consider when comparing his current condition to his grown state. He slid his hands to his knees and tensed his grip there, attempting to ground himself in the moment. “I’m not half as useful.”</p><p>“Ah, Hubert,” Ferdinand only answered fondly, a tender smile coming to him. He remained tired, or perhaps… Saddened? The light in his eyes dimmed somewhat, in any case. Hubert would have to be more mindful. “In all of Her Majesty’s friends and generals, the only person who will regard you strictly for how useful you are is you yourself. The rest of us are delighted to know you as a friend and ally above all else. You shall find that out for yourself later today, I am very confident of that.”</p><p>“Perhaps.” Hubert let his hands fall to rest on either side of him. Most of his conversations with others involved questioning them or dismissing them, on the condition that they had no business with him. Statements of fact were far more familiar to him than discussions of his social value. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“It was every ounce as vital that I said it even so.” Ferdinand brushed his hair over his shoulder, smiling as if he’d won a duel. Hubert allowed himself a quiet laugh over the dramatic display. “As I’m sure you expected, your adult self rarely speaks of the past, and with your arrival, I have been presented with a magnificent chance to become your friend myself!”</p><p>He watched and waited for any indication of dishonesty, but his sunny expression remained as unwavering as always. At the very least, as always within his very recent knowledge of him. Hubert re-adjusted the loose collar of his shirt to sit closer to his neck rather than answering promptly. ‘Fitting’ was potentially a generous description for this clothing in hindsight.</p><p>“I don’t make friends.” Hubert remembered that exact vow to himself clearly. The betrayal of the Insurrection. Rushing madly from Enbarr on horseback to reach Fhirdiad. Three days spent fending off soldiers only to be dragged back and properly ‘disciplined’ in answer for his actions.</p><p>Throughout the onslaught of his father’s punishments, he sharpened the thought of purposeful isolation to a point. It cut through all other pain, brutality, and suffering visited upon him in the years that followed. Nothing could reach Hubert within the walls of his intentions to keep all others at bay. Never again would he be deceived by inherent trust in someone so close to him. His predecessor in House Vestra was the first and would be the last.</p><p>With no one in his life but Edelgard, there would be no distractions or other conflicting sentiments to cloud his judgment. He had been fooled once—the shame was his, but the cost was Edelgard’s. It wouldn’t happen twice.</p><p>And yet he sat across from the man he would marry. Happily and of his own will, or so it seemed.</p><p>“Friends are found, Hubert, and you have found a great deal. Besides which,” he warned Hubert of incoming taunt by his tone and leaned forward with a smirk, however weary. “I think you shall find I am unyielding in my aspirations.”</p><p>He was inclined to believe him. Their brief interactions paired with previous information he gathered on Ferdinand made any other conclusion strenuous at best.</p><p>“It is too late to rest more now,” Edelgard interrupted, stepping into view within the open doorframe. She rested her hand against the stone frame with elegant lightness and still gave the impression of strength merely by her appearance. If she was tired, waiting there in the torch- and sunlight, she didn’t seem so in the slightest. “But your quarters have been prepared.”</p><p>“My apologies for the imposition, Lady Edelgard.” The white of her hair didn’t detract from her poise and presence, although it concerned Hubert with its unknown origins. He would need to ask her, but he was ashamed to say the potential answers frightened him to an extent. Old age was the only cause he knew of for colorless hair, and it was swiftly eliminated from only looking at her. That placed the truth somewhere in the large expanse of information he didn’t have, and that alarmed him more.</p><p>But timing mattered with what had to be a difficult question.</p><p>“Please, this is the least we can do, Hubert.” Edelgard came farther into the room, her nightgown flowing behind her as she stood beside Ferdinand. Neither of them had even changed into their day attire yet, and on his account, no less… He would do better. That she could still fight in the outfit was without question despite his lack of present-day, firsthand experience. At once, he was proud of her unmistakable strength and remorseful that she had a need to cultivate it in the first place. “You are a dear friend of mine, and you stop at nothing for our comfort. We can do no less for you when you need us.”</p><p>Hubert frowned at the rug, unsure how to respond to that particular observation. That was a glowing review from Lady Edelgard. She was never one to be moved to empty compliments or flattery, so he could take that at face value. The inclusion of the others in ‘our’ and ‘we’ changed matters. Ferdinand was correct on one account, firstly: Hubert had to acknowledge that her praise indicated many people valued his thoughtfulness ahead of his practicality—not simply herself.</p><p>It wasn’t that he disapproved of his attentiveness on that front in adulthood, but more so… Hubert imagined he would conceal his largely sentimental efforts better when he had more experience in doing so. As an adult, Hubert believed he would be a passing shadow watching over Lady Edelgard and those who pledged themselves to her fully. His protection would prove just as thorough and unrelenting as his pursuit of those who had taken her away. Threatened her.</p><p>Where did such affectionate regard fit into that ambition?</p><p>There was nothing for it. He didn’t have enough information at his disposal to debate that. “You may have a point.”</p><p>“Well now,” Ferdinand stood, sophisticated in his own right. More than his obvious beauty, he carried himself with an awareness of his form that suggested he brought more than combative skill to his leadership. That morning specifically, he brought a playful attitude first and foremost. He spared Hubert a quick smirk before facing Edelgard with whatever scheme he had in mind. “I had expected a fight to go with that scowl.”</p><p>“He must be tired.” Edelgard sympathized, fooling no one with her own cheeky grin in response. Of course they would get along, not for governmental application alone, but for the purpose of teasing Hubert. He must have been well-adjusted to their natural banter. Someday, at least, he would give as good as he got. For the time being, Hubert dropped down from the bed with as much grace as he could manage and offered them a smile gentler than his usual sneer.</p><p>“I shall keep that expectation in mind.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, Hubert. Even short(er), he does love banter and also thinking hard about everything. Comments bring me so much joy and make me excited to keep writing, so please feel free to share your thoughts!</p><p>You can also <a href="https://jamblute.tumblr.com/">follow me on Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/jamblute/">on Twitter</a> for more of my works and just things I like to share and chat about in general.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>